


Bruises and Blue Eyes

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: "Kisses From Cupid" -  Winterhawk Valentines Day 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Chocolate, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: For the Kisses From Cupid Winterhawk Valentines Day CollectionFebruary 9/Day 3 - Person A and Person B both want the last box of chocolates.---Clint has been having a Very Bad Day. Hopefully some chocolate makes it better.





	

It had been a bad day. Clint had seen three muggers getting ready to jump some posh looking kid outside of a private school. Clint took offense to this with his fists and their faces. Unfortunately, there was three of them and one of him, and while Clint was fast and good in a fight, he still had his face bashed in for his trouble. Cops had shown up, arrested everyone, and Clint was finally out of lockup seven hours later. No charges pressed, so that’s something. Still, he had missed work, missed practice, and felt like he was more bruise than person at this point.

As Clint winced his way home, the flower shop on the corner caught his eye. In the window was a glittering display of chocolates. Clint’s stomach rumbled, reminding him that he had not eaten since seven in the morning.

“Day this bad deserves chocolate.” Clint muttered, changing his path to cross the street to take him by the flower shop.

A young man with brown hair hanging limp around his face, half pulled back into a messy bun, arrived at the door the same time. Clint was pleasantly surprised that the man pulled the door back gesturing for Clint to walk through first. He looked up and met the man’s eyes, nodding his head.

He stopped mid nod. The young man’s ridiculous blue eyes and full lips had finally filtered through the pain haze that was Clint’s brain. Clint felt all the air leave his lungs as his mouth went dry. Clint was gratified to see that the man’s eyes went wide when he saw Clint. Clint had enough time to think one or two complimentary thoughts about his “game” before remembering that he was sporting not one, but two shiners and a split lip.

‘Not your finest moment, Barton.’ Clint thought at himself as he ducked his head and speed-walked into the shop.

The girl working the counter gasped when she saw him. She tried to cover it up with a cheerful smile, but it was too late.

Clint gave a rueful half smile in return. “It’s been a rough day. I’d like a box of chocolates.”

“I hope dark-milk assorted is okay, because this box is the only box we have left.” The girl said, pulling a box out from behind the counter.

“Perfect, my lucky day.” Clint said. He tried to grin until his split lip reminded him that grinning hurt.

Behind him, the man who Clint had dubbed Blue Eyes let out a small groan.

“The last box?” Blue Eyes asked.

Clint made a sad nod. Too bad, so sad, my chocolates.

“I, “ Blue Eyes licked his lips.

‘Fuck!’ thought Clint’s brain.

“I wouldn’t normally do this but, my girlfriend really needs these chocolates. Really needs them”

The girl at the counter made a awwing noise, and turned to Clint with a hopeful look in her eyes.

‘Fuck no.’ thought Clint’s brain. It didn’t matter if Blue Eyes with the messy half bun was some sort of supermodel sex god with a probably equally beautiful girlfriend (pretty ones are always taken). Those were Clint’s chocolates.

“What about the ones in the window?” Clint asked, inspiration striking.

“Plastic.” The girl said, with a sympathetic sigh.

“I, look, I’d love to give them to you, but they’re not for me. They’re for my husband. He needs them too.” Clint shrugs.

Beautiful eyes looked at him, before sighing, “Look, she’s in the hospital.”

The shopgirl gasped.

Clint panicked, “Shit, is she okay?”

“Yes, first baby! That’s why the chocolate.” the man said, waving his hands.

“Oh, yeah.” Clint said, pulling himself together. In for a penny, out for a pound. “Well, you’re not going to believe it, but my husband is in the hospital too.”

“He probably didn’t just give birth.” Blue Eyes said, his eyebrow lifted.

“No, no,” Why would Clint’s imaginary until this very moment husband be in the hospital? Clint decided to draw from real life experience. “We were mugged.”

The girl gasped again, both hands covering her mouth now.

“That sucks.” Blue Eyes said. “But, look, it was a really complicated birth”

“He’s just coming out of surgery, I need to be there for him with the chocolates.”

“I mean, are chocolates really the best thing for someone who just came out of surgery?”

“Doctors said it was fine. You know, some women get really sensitive to chocolate stuff after birth. Have you checked with your girlfriend?”

“Not her. She’s just craving chocolates really strong. I just really need to get her the chocolate.”

By this time the shopgirl had leaned forward, her elbows on the counter, watching the back and forth.

“Did I mention that my husband chased the muggers off? He’s so brave, and nothing is going to show my appreciation like these chocolates.” Clint tried to simper. He wasn’t very good at it. He settled for looking pathetic.

Blue Eyes shoulder’s slumped, his eyes glistening. “Look, I didn’t want to put this out there, but I fucked up with her pretty badly. I wasn’t there when she needed me to be. I just really need to say sorry.”

How did Blue Eyes just out-pathetic him! Clint considered himself a master of looking like a human version of a dirty shivering kitten.

Clint had a sinking feeling in his chest. Still, he was not giving up those chocolates without a fight, what was worse than....“Yeah, man, tell me about it. I had just told him that I cheated on him, and then he went and saved my life. I just,” Clint gestured at the chocolates.

Blue Eyes nodded. His lips flattened together, he ducked his head and looked up at Clint through illegally beautiful lashes. ”She might not let me see the baby.”

“Aw, fuck.” Clint said, shaking his head. “Fine, have the damn chocolates.” Clint began gathering his wallet back up and tucking it away.

Blue Eyes looked ecstatic for a moment, then his eyes fell. He reached out to grab Clint’s arm as Clint walked past him. “Look, you can have them, it’s okay.”

“No!” Clint said, “It’s not okay! Look, I don’t have a husband! As a result, I didn’t cheat on my husband, he isn’t in the hospital, and he didn’t save me from muggers. I actually did get beat up by muggers, but that’s neither here nor there in this scenario. Look, take your chocolates, see your baby, and have a good laugh with your girlfriend about the lunatic in the flower shop who wanted chocolates so bad he was willing to invent a whole fucking sob story!”

Clint shook his arm out of Blue Eye’s wrist and stalked out the store.

It was really not Clint’s day.

He ambled down the street for a few minutes. Eventually, behind him he heard a shout. “Hey! Hey! Bruises, slow down!”

Footsteps jogged up behind him. Clint slowly turned and was surprised to see Blue Eyes carrying a bag from the flower shop hustling to catch up to him.

“What are you doing? Don’t you have a girlfriend to apologize to?” Clint said.

Blue eyes seemed to be blushing. Of course, it could just be the cold and the jogging. Still looked ethereal. And Clint was the loser who had invented a fake husband he had cheated on to get chocolate.

“No girlfriend.” Blue Eyes said.

“What.”

“No girlfriend, no hospital, no baby. I just was having a really fucking bad anxiety day and chocolate helps me calm down. Then this freaking beautiful rumpled bruise-covered mess walked into the store in front of me, threatened to take my chocolates, and I apparently lost my damn mind. ”

Clint was floored. “Oh. You have the most beautiful eyes and lips I have ever seen. Your eyelashes could be weaponized. If we’re doing the attraction confession thing.”

That was definitely a blush from Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes cleared his throat and continued “Yes, good. Bruises, I have a proposal. Why don’t we find a nice place to sit down and split the box.”

“My apartment’s up the street.” Clint said.

Blue Eyes blinked. “Okay.”

* * *

_Thirty-Five Minutes Later:_

“Oh fuck no. I’m not taking the one with the coconut shreds. I’m...allergic.”

“Yeah, well I just vomit. Everywhere. So I’m not taking it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't even have words for how much fun this was to write. And the proceeded to have increasingly terrible lie-offs every day for the rest of their happy lives.


End file.
